


Fioler er blå

by Koe



Series: Koes Varg Veum-fanfiksjon [1]
Category: Varg Veum - Gunnar Staalesen
Genre: Humor, Kink, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Suspense
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“De sorte øynene glødet av sinne, og det nærmest murret der blikket hans traff meg. Jeg forsto ikke hva galt jeg hadde gjort ham og fant det heller ikke verd å spørre. Kall det profesjonalitet i jobben. Den røde gummiballen han hadde i munnen gjorde vel også sitt til at han brant inne med hva han hadde på hjertet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fioler er blå

**Author's Note:**

> Del 1 finner sted omtrent en uke før Veum reiser til Sotra på ferie i “I mørket er alle ulver grå” (boka av Gunnar Staalesen, utgitt i 1983).

**1**

Jeg lengtet etter skrivebordet mitt. Den nederste skrivebordsskuffen særlig. Men hele det slitte kontoret kalte på meg: de tomme hyllene, den trofaste mangelen på klienter. Én klient kan være én for mye.

Rommet jeg oppholdt meg i var omhyggelig strippet for hjemmekoselige elementer. I så måte lignet det kontoret mitt på en prikk. Klienter, derimot, var det ingen mangel på i dette lokalet. Vi var egentlig ikke så mange der, i antall, men rommet føltes likevel for trangt for meg.

De vindusløse veggene var i rød teglstein, takbjelkene umalte, sementgulvet flekkete grått. Sluk og vask fantes i et hjørne. De eneste frittstående møblene var en slitt, lærtrukket benk og et smalt bord ved den ene veggen. Gjenstandene på bordplaten skinte blankt, opplyst av rommets eneste lyskilde: en vegglampett med rysjer og rød skjerm.

Ukonvensjonell var også mannen som var spent fast til en svart veggmontert X-ramme av tre. Han var iført brystvorteklemmer og noe som jeg med et raskt blikk ikke klarte å avgjøre om var en penisring eller et kyskhetsbelte. Kronen på verket var likevel den naglebesatte svarte lærmasken han hadde på, med sirkelrunde åpninger for øyne og munn. Den var umulig ikke å legge merke til.

Mannen så også alldeles rasende ut. De sorte øynene glødet av sinne, og det nærmest murret der blikket hans traff meg. Jeg forsto ikke hva galt jeg hadde gjort ham og fant det heller ikke verd å spørre. Kall det profesjonalitet i jobben. Den røde gummiballen han hadde i munnen gjorde vel også sitt til at han brant inne med hva han hadde på hjertet.

Men jo, jeg var på jobb og folk har stadig vekk grunn til å være rettmessig forbannet på meg når jeg er på jobb. Det ligger til jobben. En privatdetektiv lever av å stikke nesen i saker andre mener han ikke har noe med å stikke nesen i. Nesen min lever et utsatt liv.

Og oppdraget mitt i dag ville absolutt kunne avgjøre skjebnen for en av mennene her. Men ikke ham med øynene, såvidt jeg kunne bedømme. Han stemte overhodet ikke med beskrivelsene av min mann. Etter å ha gapt i kanskje flere minutter, å dømme etter hvordan tungen klistret seg til ganen da jeg omsider klappet igjen, ga jeg opp å finne ut hvordan jeg kunne ha trådt mannen for nære og fokuserte igjen, smått desperat, på oppdraget og på de andre mennene i rommet.

I tillegg til mannen i rammen lå én på rygg, reimet til den lærtrukne benken, og en annen i fosterstilling, svinebundet på gulvet. Begge hadde masker og ingen av dem virket å innby til toveis kommunikasjon. Jeg vendte i stedet oppmerksomheten mot de tre som fortsatt var oppegående.

Sten Stemsen, min veiviser inn i dette parallelle universet og den eneste i rommet bortsett fra meg kledd for å bevare varme og verdighet, så ut til å kunne sprekke av utålmodighet hvert øyeblikk. Blikkontakt med meg ga ham den åpningen han trengte.

“No, ka syns du? Bra lokaler eller ka?”

Bare dette siste blikket han slikket over meg ville fått meg til å rygge om jeg hadde snublet inn her i privat ærend. I tillegg var han diger og luktet stramt av nikotin og svette, overveldende selv i dette feromonstinne lokalet. Men jeg hadde som sagt en jobb å gjøre og holdt barskt og profesjonelt stand.

“Jeg vet ikke helt.” Den lille bristen i stemmen fortalte akkurat hvor profesjonell jeg følte meg for øyeblikket.

“Eg ska ta godt vare på deg, vær ikkje redd. Eller vil du heller bli kjent med Bigboy eller Bamse her? Ka?”

“Bigboy” og “Bamse” snudde seg mot oss som på kommando. Hierarkisk organisasjonsstruktur er kanskje naturlig i en SM-klubb.

“Bamse her e spesielt glad i tau, men han bruker gjerne andre rekvisitter om det e nødvendig.” Min veiviser klappet Bamse på den hårete skuldren, og begge smilte i retning av mannen på gulvet.

“Og Bigboy her…” Han vinket på den andre mannen, som jeg, gudskjelovogtakk, endelig gjenkjente som målet for besøket. Min ledsager fortsatte stødig: “Bigboy svinger en heftig paddle. Sjøl liker eg spanskrør best. Eller den sekshalede katten om du ikkje e redd for merker?”

Han lente seg enda litt mer inn over meg. Det flørtende blikket hans ga meg sommerfugler i magen, men antagelig ikke av den forventede sorten. Slik var det altså å befinne seg i den andre enden av forhandlingene. Jeg svelget igjen og festet blikket i Bigboy. Han var tykk, men det var ikke høyden over Nøstebukten som hadde gitt ham tilnavnet. Den sparsomme bekledningen hans røpet den egentlige forklaringen.

Jeg kremtet. “Arnor Lauritzen?”

Bigboy, som hadde strukket hånden ut for å hilse på meg, lot den falle igjen. De mange lærremmene utgjorde en merkbart større kontrast til huden i dét hele mannen bleknet. Det ga meg bekreftelsen jeg trengte.

“Du kan ikke… Det strider mot reglene!” Bigboys protest kom i hikst, og det runde ansiktet hans måpte mot meg.

Stemsen grep meg hardt om overarmen. “Vi har et absolutt forbud mot å røpe medlemmers navn her inne. Eg trodde du hadde satt deg inn i reglene?”

Jeg vred armen rundt, ut av Stemsens grep. Utgangsdøren var rett bak meg og jeg kastet meg mot den. Ingen forsøkte å stanse meg, men Lauritzen, Bigboy, gaulte: “Hvem i helvete er du egentlig?”

“Navnet er Veum. Varg Veum!”

Ute på gaten var himmelen imøtekommende blå. Solen gnistret i havspeilet nedenfor den gamle sardinfabrikken på Verftet, dengang - tidlig på 80-tallet - hjem for en viltvoksende og bohemsk koloni av kunstnere, organisasjoner og klubber. I Verftsbakken passerte jeg to eldre damer som studerte et oppslag om keramikkurs. Den ene kikket mot meg og rynket på nesen. Jeg klarte ikke å bestemme om det var til ære for meg eller for sardinlukten som enda rant tung gjennom gatene.

Lukt eller ei: Jeg hadde mitt honorar i behold. Jeg vurderte likevel å legge en klausul til reglementet mitt: “Ingen personlige risikoanalyser”. Den ville stå godt til “Ingen ekteskapssaker”-klausulen der.

 

**2**

Jeg hadde glemt hele greien en uke senere, da døren til kontoret mitt ble slengt opp av en svært sint mann. Før jeg rakk å få føttene ned på gulvet hadde han grepet meg i jakkeslagene og løftet meg halvt opp av stolen.

“Din jævlade sniker av en snushane! Du er ikke verd skitten under skoene mine!”

“Hva…?” Jeg stirret opp gjennom kragen og forsøkte, forgjeves, å gjenkjenne fjeset over meg.

“Den jobben skulle ha vært min! MIN! Men på grunn av den svinske risikoprofilen du laget, har både tilsettelsen og hele den jævlade karrieren min gått til helvete! Er du klar over at jeg har ventet på den stillingen praktisk talt hele livet? Det jeg gjør på fritiden er helt lovlig og helt privat! PRIVAT! Forstår du hva det ordet betyr, Veum?”

Det var først på dette punktet at jeg kjente ham igjen. Arnor Lauritzen. I frakk og langbukser denne gang.

Han ble tydelig ikke imponert over mine interne overlegninger og mangel på respons, så han kvitterte med en rett høyre. Det kjentes at han hadde fagkunnskap: Jeg så nagler og planeter.

“Du er _boss_ , Veum. Rent boss!”

Døren slo i. Jeg var igjen alene. På gulvet. Jeg antar jeg kunne forsøkt å forklare ham at riskovurderingen var så generell at det for oppdragsgiveren ville bli det samme om hobbyen var risikosex, hanggliding eller fjellklatring, men jeg hadde andre ting å tenke på - ting jeg brydde meg mer om.

Jeg kjente etter. Nesebruskens skrapende protest mot nesebeinet bekreftet at alt var ved det trygge gamle i det veumske univers.

 

**3**

Etter lokalbedøvelse og forsøksvis kosmetisk justering på legevakten, ville jeg hjem for litt velfortjent ro og vederkvegelse: lang dag på kontoret som det jo hadde vært.

Jeg var absolutt ikke i form til å konversere Jakob E. Hamre. Det kan neppe ha vært den doble blåveisen som gjorde inntrykk på ham, der vi støtte sammen i legevaktens korridorer, han har sett meg i verre stand før. Uansett tok han meg i jakkeslaget - som allerede hadde varige mén - og dro meg inn i et tomt undersøkelsesrom. Den uniformskledde kameraten hans ble stående igjen på gangen.

Hamre sto mellom døren og meg. Han stirret skarpt på meg, og jeg tippet hodet bakover i et forsøk på å se ham litt klarere under hovne og halvt bedøvede øyelokk.

_“Veum.”_

“Det er meg,” svarte jeg, nasalt.

“Som man spør…” Han gjemte ansiktet i hendene et øyeblikk før han så på meg igjen, og - som ved en tvilsom tryllekunst - var den iltre masken erstattet av et dratt, oppgitt uttrykk.

“Det er et par ting jeg vil du skal være klar over, Veum.”

“Jaha? Javel?” Jeg visste hva som kom nå: _“La politiet ta seg av etterforskningen, Veum.”_ Hamre spesial. Jeg skulle så gjerne ha kommet ham i møte, hadde jeg bare forstått hvilken sak det dreide seg om.

“Jeg vil bare informere deg om at jeg har trukket meg ut av den klubben for godt. Alle spor er slettet. Ingen i miljøet vil navngi meg utad. Det blir ditt ord mot mitt, Veum.”

“Øh. Greit?”

Han var allerede ute av døren.

Jeg skjønte først etterpå, ute på gangen, hva Hamre siktet til. De sinte, sinte øynene. Masken. Bigboy. Jeg lo høyere og høyere på veien ut, inntil jeg kom på at jeg ville bli nødt til å samarbeide med Hamre igjen. Og igjen.

 

**4**

“Du nevnte aldri… episoden på Verftet for noen på kammerset.”

Det tok litt tid før jeg forsto hva Hamre snakket om, så mange år senere. Jeg var sliten. Vi befant oss på politikammeret og hele dagen hadde gått med i lange, repetative avhør. Jeg var der som representant for mistenktes verge. Utfallet av saken var gitt på forhånd, men fakta hadde vært vonde å få på bordet.

Hamres ord hadde stanset meg i det jeg strakk meg etter jakken. Det var bare oss to igjen i rommet nå.

“Jeg har alltid vært på de svakes side, Hamre. Selv når de ber om å få ligge underst.”

Hamre samlet papirene på skrivebordet og så over rommet en siste gang før han reiste seg.

“Da tror jeg vi er ferdige her for i kveld. Kos deg med livet ditt, Veum.”

“I lige måde, Hamre. Jeg lover å slå på tråden om jeg skal på klubb igjen.”

“Gjør det, Veum. Gjør det.” Hamre vendte ryggen til og gikk mot døren.

“Det er godt vær. Hvis du spanderer en pils - på Verftet - så betaler jeg neste runde.”

Hamre snudde seg og SÅ på meg. “På en betingelse, Veum.”

“OK. Kom med den.”

“At vi aldri nevner det som skjedde da med ett ord igjen. Noensinne.”

“På tro og ære, Hamre.”

Hamre himlet med øynene over min utstrakte hånd og påståtte tro og ære. Jeg smilte skjevt, hele veien ut til Nordnes.

“Akevitt til meg, takk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Siden Gunnar Staalesens privatdetektiv og krim noir-helt Varg Veum er en så flott karakter har jeg lånt ham litt her. Historien er skrevet blott til lyst - som en kompliment til originale Veum - og forøvrig dikt og forbandet løgn.
> 
> Takk til min utmerkede beta-leser Miss Morland.


End file.
